Cooking With Yamachan
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: "Yuto yang ingin belajar memasak, mati-matian berguru ke Ryosuke. Demi apapun, Yuto harus bisa masak! Titik! /"aku dapat ide itu lima menit yang lalu…"/ "itu apa bulat-bulat!"/ "Yuto! Kau apakan panciku!"/ "kalau begitu… Maukah kau memakanku?"/ Review?


**COOKING WITH YAMA-CHAN**

…

Once more fic of Hey! Say! JUMP  
>and, once more fic for New Year!<p>

…

Disclaimer: all of member Hey! Say! JUMP belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho, but this fic is belong to me!

Genre: Humor - Friendship, and maybe with very very very slight romance

…

…

"Yuto yang ingin belajar memasak, mati-matian berguru ke Ryosuke. Demi apapun, Yuto harus bisa masak! Titik! /"aku dapat ide itu lima menit yang lalu…"/ "itu apa bulat-bulat?"/ "Yuto! Kau apakan panciku?"/ "kalau begitu… Maukah kau memakanku?"/

…

DOUZO

…

…

"Huaaammhh…" seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan nyaris 180 menguap lebar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Dia menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dia mengucek matanya yang tidak perih. Menggesek-gesek bajunya yang lumayan kusut. Singkatnya, dia baru saja bangun tidur.

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia melihat ke sekeliling rumah yang di tempatinya bersama teman-temannya. Dia melihat ke luar halaman, di sana terdapat tiga temannya yang asyik menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang ada, —atau lebih tepatnya menyiram tanaman dengan menaiki selang air layaknya selang itu adalah sebuah sapu terbang. Dan konyolnya mereka malah berteriak-teriak berlagak seperti Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger yang ada di film Harry Potter, padahal bukan.

Pemuda tadi tak ambil pusing dengan perilaku tiga pemuda yang dilihatnya itu. Karena dia pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari pada saling menaiki selang air, yaitu menaiki punggung Yabu dan Yuya yang tiduran, dan berteriak dengan bangga 'yey, naik gaji'. Apa coba hubungannya?

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sudut rumah yang lain. Melihat apakah ada temannya yang melakukan hal lebih wajar dibanding tiga orang tadi —jangan dibahas lagi, oke?

Di dapur, pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, di sana ada beberapa orang. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang di meja makan dan seorang lagi sibuk berkutat dengan perlatan dapur. Tiga orang tadi kedua tangannya memegang garpu dan sendok, sambil tertawa saling bercerita. Dan dengan sabarnya pemuda yang berkutat dengan peralatan makan tadi, memberikan tiga manusia itu sebuah sarapan yang jika dilihat begitu lezat.

Karena merasa belum terlalu lapar, dia beranjak dari pintu dapur tanpa berkata apapun. Dia sudah menghitung semua temannya, dan jumlahnya kurang satu. Satu orang itulah yang paling dia cari. Apalah daya, hasrat rindu ingin bertemu sudah berkemah di hatinya. Dia memutari kamar-kamar yang ada. Nihil. Membuka pintu kamar mandi —tak peduli apakah jika memang orang itu ada di sana, dia akan melihatnya telanjang. Nihil —sedikit menyesal sih. Beralih dia menuju ruang tamu, garasi, perpustakaan, loteng, yang jelas bukan halaman rumah tempat tiga orang gila sedang menggila—oh iya, jangan dibahas lagi.

Kecewa karena orang yang dicari tak kunjung ketemu, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Setelah sampai di ruang untuk menonton televisi, sekaligus ruang bersantai, dia terkejut bukan main. Orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil asyik tertawa melihat acara di televisi yang sedang memutar iklan biscuit. Benar, sebuah iklan biscuit. Lalu selucu apakah iklan macam itu? Tak peduli dengan alasan, Langsung saja pemuda itu berlari melompat dan duduk di samping orang tersebut.

"Ohayou, Yuuri…" sapa pemuda jangkung itu sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang disangkanya sudah manis.

Pemuda yang sedang tertawa melihat iklan, menoleh, tersenyum mendapati temannya sedang di sampingnya, "ohayou, Yuto-kun… Kesiangan ya?" tanya pemuda bernama Yuuri dengan memberi senyuman yang memang manis.

Pemuda jangkung bernama Yuto, terdiam beberapa saat. Melihat pemuda mungil di depannya sedang tersenyum manis, dia serasa ingin mencelupkannya ke dalam kopi sepahit apapun, agar kopi itu menjadi berimage sirup yang manis. Sungguh, bagi Yuto sekarang, senyuman Yuuri jauh lebih manis dari pada berbalok-balok gula yang dimasukkan ke dalam secangkir teh oleh L di komik Death Note. Dan hampir saja Yuto mendekat dan menjilat pemuda di depannya itu, tapi urung karena takut disangka dia gila seperti ketika temannya yang ada di halam—kan jangan dibahas!

"Un… Hehe… Kau bangun pagi ya? Sudah wangi lagi…" goda Yuto setelah berhasil mengembalikan seperempat susunan otaknya ke jalan yang benar.

Pemuda mungil bernama Yuuri tersebut tersenyum canggung, dipuji oleh temannya sendiri, dia mulai mengabaikan iklan biscuit yang dia tertawakan tadi, "i-iya… Ah, Yuto-kun masih pakai piyama?" tanya pemuda itu kehabisan topik pembicaraan yang normal karena salah tingkah dengan situasi sekarang.

"Emm… Iya… Mirip anak kecil ya?" balas Yuto yang ikut masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan tak penting di dunia.

"Tidak kok, aku juga masih sering pakai piyama…" jawab Yuuri. Oh ayolah, pembicaraan kalian berdua sungguh tak bermutu.

"Yuto~ Chii~ sarapan yuk! Yama-chan masak pizza roti! Enak deh," teriak pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut coklat —Yuya, sambil membawa dua piring berisi makanan yang dimaksud. Langsung saja bau sedap menyerbu hidung setiap makhluk yang ada di rumah itu.

Yuto dan Yuuri yang tadinya asyik tenggelam dalam topik pemibicaraan yang menurut mereka penting, segera menoleh ke Yuya yang berjalan ke sofa di samping mereka. Yuya meletakkan piring itu di meja, dan sekaligus mengambil remote. Setelah memencet-mencet semua tombol bertuliskan angka, dan tak menemukan siaran televisi yang diharapkan, Yuya melempar remote ke sofa.

"Aaah, sudah jam sembilan… Pantas saja acara gossip sudah tak ada…" terdengar jelas sekali nada kecewa di kalimat Yuya barusan.

"Sudah… Lihat yang lainnya kan bisa…" bujuk Yabu seraya duduk di dekat Yuya. Dia mengambil satu pizza roti.

Yuto yang saat ini sedang belum bisa berpikir normal, melihat ke layar televisi. Ternyata acara yang secara tak sengaja dipilih Yuya karena kesal, adalah acara memasak. Seorang chef sedang memegang wajan dan memasukkan beberapa sayuran. Yuto memang tak tahu nama acara ini, apa lagi siapa nama chef itu, tetapi Yuto menyadari suatu hal. Sebuah ide yang menurut Yuto cemerlang melebihi ide Enstein dalam menemukan rumus-rumus fisika.

"Hei, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yuto antusias.

Yabu dan Yuya segera melihat Yuto, mereka yang bermaksud akan memakan satu lagi pizza roti, batal. Diam selama beberapa detik dan berpikir. Hingga Yabu berteriak duluan, "tanggal 29! Kenapa?"

Yuto diam sejenak, dan menyeringai penuh misteri. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tidak ada… Ingin bertanya saja… Bentar lagi tahun baru, kan ya?" Yuto pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu tanpa menunggu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya barusan.

Yuto segera berlari ke dapur. Mencari di mana sosok pemuda gendut yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. dia tersenyum lebar begitu tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang bersih-bersih dapur bersama dengan Keito. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuto menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar dan membawanya pergi tanpa permisi. Tidak peduli dengan sahutan pemuda itu yang protes diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mandi. Dan juga tak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang diberikan Keito.

Yuto menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari dapur dan juga menjauh dari ruang menonton tv. Sejauh mungkin. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu dengan apa yang dilakukanya sekarang. Yuto membawa pemuda itu ke dekat kamar mandi. Setelah merasa tempatnya cukup aman, Yuto segera melempar tubuh pemuda itu hingga menabrak tembok. Tanpa ampun, Yuto memegang pundak si pemuda gendut —lebih tepatnya mencengkeram. Matanya menghujam wajah di depannya.

"Yu-Yuto… Mau apa kau?" tanya Pemuda itu sedikit ngeri. Dia memang tak bisa melawan sekarang, terlebih Yuto jago karate, bisa-bisa dia akan dibanting nanti.

"Yama-chan… Dengarkan aku…" kata Yuto mengawali ancamannya dengan serius.

"Asal jangan banting aku ke lantai…" balas pemuda gendut itu memberi persyaratan. Dia masih ngeri melihat wajah di depannya —tentu saja dia harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Ini… Tanggal 29... Desember… Tahun 2011…" lanjut Yuto, masih dengan wajah serius.

Pemuda gendut itu menelan ludah, dia tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan temannya ini, "lalu?" dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata untuk menanggapi.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"A-apa?"

Yuto menunduk, dia melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada pundak pemuda itu, dengan wajah agak bimbang, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan keinginannya yang muncul setelah melihat acara di tv barusan, "ajari aku masak… Ku mohon…" Yuto sedikit memelas.

Pemuda gendut yang dipanggil Yama-chan itu, hampir saja jatuh ke lantai. Dia tak mengira wajah serius yang diberikan oleh Yuto barusan adalah sebuah permohonan untuk mengajari memasak. Sungguh, dia hampir saja mati mengira Yuto memintanya untuk menjadi drum dan dipukul-pukul tanpa maaf, walau pikirannya kali ini memang sangat konyol dan mustahil untuk terjadi, tapi apa salahnya berimajinasi?

"Memasak? Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Menurutnya, tanggal 29 Desember bukanlah hari memasak sedunia, ataupun akan diadakan lomba semacamnya. Lalu apa hubungannya, sehingga membuat pemuda macam Yuto ingin belajar memasak padanya?

"Aku—" belum sempat Yuto menjelaskan alasannya, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh pemuda tadi.

"Sebelumnya, lepaskan aku… Ku mohon…" pinta pemuda bernama Ryosuke, bermarga Yamada. Rasa takut masih ada di dirinya.

Yuto melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan hal itu sontak membuat pemuda bernama Ryosuke tadi menghembuskan napas lega. Yuto mundur dua langkah dari depan Ryosuke.

Ryosuke mengelus dada, terlalu lega, "lanjutkan, Yuto…" perintahnya kemudian.

Yuto mengangguk, "sebentar lagi kan tahun baru… Aku ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Yuuri… Selama ini aku belum memberikan sesuatu yang berhasil dari kerja kerasku sendiri… Jadi, aku pikir tahun baru adalah momen yang tepat… Aku ingin membuat Yuuri terkesan dengan memakan masakan yang aku buat sendiri…" jelas Yuto lumayan panjang.

Oh itu alasannya.

Ryosuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tak heran sih.

"Eh, tunggu! Tahun baru katamu?" Ryosuke memastikan perkataan Yuto barusan.

Yuto menggangguk sekali lagi, "un…"

Ryosuke tersentak, dia sedikit membesarkan pupil matanya, lalu memegang kedua lengan Yuto. Dan sekarang, dengan ekspresi agak panik, Ryosuke berkata, "mana bisa kau memasak hanya dalam waktu dua hari? Gila…" protes Ryosuke. Dia kembali membayangkan pasti Yuto nanti akan sangat merepotkan saat belajar memasak. Dan ujung-ujungnya pasti dia yang harus memasak. Dalam dua hari, mustahil Nakajima Yuto berhasil membuat masakan lezat yang membuat Yuuri kembali mengeluarkan senyuman manis. Mustahil.

"Aku baru dapat ide itu lima menit yang lalu… Ayolah…" pinta Yuto. Mulai memelas.

Pantas saja gila.

"Tidak mau… Sulit Yuto! Kenapa tak kau belikan dia boneka atau apalah itu…?" saran Ryosuke.

Yuto menggeleng kuat-kuat, "jangan boneka! Minggu lalu sudah!" cegah Yuto.

Sudah?

"Belikan saja es krim!" Ryosuke kembali memberi saran.

"Kemarin baru saja aku belikan dua cup!" cegah Yuto kembali.

"Sekotak coklat!"

"Itu untuk nanti malam!" rencana Yuto.

"Baju untuk pasangan!"

"Itu untuk besok…"

Hah?

"CELENGAN!" teriak Ryosuke putus asa.

"Itu sudah pas ulang tahunnya kemarin…"

A-apa?

Ryosuke diam. Sangat tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Benar dugaannya, Yuto memang sudah gila.

"Ayolah… Ku mohon… Ku belikan strawberry dua kresek deh!" Yuto mulai menyogok.

Ryosuke tetap bungkam. Dua kresek? Hatinya mulai bimbang. Ah, tapi dia tak boleh terkecoh. Kalau Yuto sampai jadi belajar memasak padanya, dapurnya pasti hancur. PASTI.

"Kurang? Emm… Oke, strawberry dua kresek, coklat dua bungkus!" Yuto kembali menimbang-nimbang.

Ryosuke masih ingin bungkam. Walau hatinya sudah menjerit-jerit dengan tawaran Yuto barusan. Tapi poker face nya harus berhasil. Harus. Demi keselamatan dapurnya.

"Baiklah… Strawberry satu dus, coklat lima kotak!" hadiah Yuto.

APA? SEBANYAK ITUUUUU? Ryosuke nyaris melompat-lompat dan mengambil dompet Yuto untuk segera membeli barang yang dimaksud. Dia bisa tersenyum senang bahkan sampai bermimpi jika memang dia berhasil mendapatkan hadiah semacam itu. Yuto benar-benar gila.

Tapi, tahan Ryosuke. Demi dapurmu. Kau harus ingat. Demi dapurmu.

Dan dengan berat hati Ryosuke menutup mulutnya. Walau dalam hati dia tak bisa berhenti berteriak menyesal melepaskan hadiah dari Yuto.

"Masih tak mau? Tapi aku tak ada ide lagi untuk tawaran selanjutnya… Atau… Batal saja ya?" Yuto memasang wajah bingung. Dalam hati dia berharap Ryosuke akan menyesal melepaskan tawarannya tadi.

Apa? Batal? Mana—

"Mana boleh begitu!" teriak Ryosuke.

Yuto menyeringai.

Oke, kau kalah Ryosuke.

…

…

Keesokan harinya, Yuto dan Ryosuke sudah bersepakat untuk mulai memasak. Sebelumnya Ryosuke mengancam Yuto agar tidak bangun terlalu siang, supaya mereka bisa ke supermarket lebih awal. Tentu saja, isi kulkas Ryosuke tak mencukupi dalam praktek memasak ini. Ya, kulkas Ryosuke. Ryosuke sudah membuat pernyataan tertulis, bahwa dalam rumah mereka bersembilan, dapur adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Apapun yang terjadi dan yang ada di dalamnya, semua adalah milik Ryosuke dan tanggung jawab Ryosuke. Semua orang menurut saja, dari pada tak diberi makan oleh Ryosuke?

Ryosuke mengeluarkan sepedanya dari dalam garasi. Hari ini dia siap untuk mengajari Yuto memasak. Ya, ini sudah bukan demi dapur. Tapi demi Strawberry satu dus, dan coklat lima kotak. Apapun itu, Ryosuke hanya bisa berdoa agar Yuto tak sampai membuat dia memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran ke rumah mereka.

"Yuto, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat?" keluh Ryosuke yang sudah di depan gerbang rumah.

Tak lama setelahnya, Yuto muncul dengan membawa sepeda yang serupa, dia tersenyum dan merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, "lets go!" teriaknya sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

…

…

Setelah selesai berbelanja, dan menaruh kembali sepeda mereka di garasi. Yuto dan Ryosuke langsung menuju dapur. Rumah terlihat lumayan sepi. Karena hanya ada dia, Ryosuke, dan trio gila yang sekarang sedang menyusun rumah-rumahan dengan sandal dan sepatu yang ada. Hari ini Yuya, Yabu, dan Keito pergi ke Shibuya. Yuto sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk membawa pergi Yuuri, sebab dia tak ingin Yuuri tahu bahwa dia sedang belajar mati-matian untuk memasak. Walau dalam hati Yuto rindu sekali dan cemburu karena tiga orang itu membawa pergi Yuuri. Tapi Yuto harus kuat. Demi melihat senyum Yuuri yang manis di malam tahun baru, dia harus rela bersusah payah dan terpisah dengan Yuuri. Harus kuat.

Apaan sih.

Ryosuke membuka pintu dapur, dia tersenyum tipis melihat dapurnya masih rapi tanpa noda. Segera saja dia menaruh dua kresek penuh berisi belanjaan —yang dia beli bersama Yuto di supermarket, ke atas meja. Setelah itu, Yuto muncul dengan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya tadi dan menaruhnya begitu saja di atas kursi.

"Lalu? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau masak?" tanya Ryosuke. Tangannya mengeluarkan satu persatu barang belanjaan dari dalam kresek dan memilahnya untuk dimasukkan ke kulkasnya. Kulkasnya. Ingat itu.

Yuto ikut mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tas kresek yang satunya, dia tersenyum dan berseru, "bento…"

Ryosuke berhenti sejenak dari acara memasukkan sayuran ke kulkasnya. Detik kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan berkata, "oh… Bento yang seperti apa? Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Ryosuke.

Yuto berhenti mengeluarkan belanjaan. Dan dengan semangat dia merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya tadi. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dicari, Yuto berjalan menuju Ryosuke. Dia sempat memencet beberapa tombol keitainya sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Ryosuke. Dia tertawa dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang dia simpan sebelumnya, pada Ryosuke.

"Babi?" tanya Ryosuke dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Yuto mengangguk, "lucu kan? Aku mencari gambar ini di internet kemarin… Babi ini membuatku gemas… Dia seperti Yuuri dan aku! Iya kan?" tanya Yuto tanpa malu.

Ryosuke melihat dua babi yang saling bersingkur. Memang lucu sih. Tapi tidak mirip Yuto. Sama sekali.

"Un… Aku rasa itu mudah… Kita hanya butuh sosis, telur, perkedel, dan beberapa sayuran… Tapi… Apa kau bisa membuat bentuk selucu itu?" tanya Ryosuke ragu, melihat wajah lucu si babi, yang belum tentu akan sama lucunya jika yang membuat adalah Yuto.

"Itulah gunanya kau, Yama-chan…" Yuto menepuk pundak Ryosuke sambil tersenyum tenang.

Sudah Ryosuke duga.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pertama, ambil semua bahan!

"Yuto, kau keluarkan brokolinya… Sedangkan aku, akan membuat telur dadarnya… Sosis dan bahan lainnya nanti saja…" perintah Ryosuke. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan dua buah telur dari kulkas. Dia segera menaruhnya dalam mangkok.

"Baik!" Yuto menuju kulkas setelah Ryosuke. Dia membuka rak tempat khusus sayuran. Dan mengaduk-aduk seluruhnya.

Dua menit sudah berlalu sejak Yuto membuka kulkas. Ryosuke sudah selesai memberikan bumbu untuk telur dadarnya, tapi Yuto bahkan belum berhasil menemukan brokoli di sana. Ryosuke yang sedikit cemas, takut banyak bakteri akan masuk ke kulkasnya jika pintu kulkas tak segera ditutup, memanggil nama Yuto, tangannya sendiri sedang mengocok telur, "Yuto… Kau tahu brokoli yang mana, kan?" Ryosuke memastikan.

Yuto mengangguk, "un… Hanya saja aku lupa satu hal… Dan… Aku jadi bingung…" desah Yuto.

"Apa?" tanya Ryosuke. Dia berharap semoga bukan 'aku lupa cara menutup pintu kulkas!'.

"Kenapa brokoli menempel ke wortel?" tanya Yuto.

Haah?

"Nih lihat! Aneh ya? Ini apa namanya Yama-chan?" Yuto mengacungkan sebuah sayuran dengan bentuk mirip wortel tapi berwarna putih pucat, sedangkan ujungnya terdapat daun hijau.

"Itu lobak, bodoh!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kedua, potong-potong semua sayuran!

Ryosuke yang geram, sudah sempat memarahi Yuto dengan omelan berbunyi 'dasar bodoh! Kau tak pernah makan atau tak pernah sekolah, masa' lobak dan wortel saja tak tahu bedanya? Dan lagi, brokoli itu kribo, serta mustahil menempel di lobak! Bodoh, dasar bodoh'. Yuto yang memang asalnya tak tahu —lebih tepatnya lupa, hanya diam dan pasrah mendengarkan omelan Ryosuke.

"Baiklah… Sekarang, kau potong-potong brokolinya… Ingat, cuci tangan dulu!" perintah Ryosuke kembali. Sepertinya dalam beberapa jam ke depan, dia harus super duper sangat sabar untuk mengajari Yuto memasak. Juga mengenalkan beberapa macam sayuran.

"Iya, aku tahu…" balas Yuto.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan memastikan bahwa tangannya bersih, sehingga nanti ketika Yuuri mencoba masakannya Yuuri tak akan terkena bakteri akibat tangannya yang masih kotor. Walau sebenarnya, lebih tepat jika Yuuri keracunan akibat hasil masakan Yuto.

"Pangkalnya jangan diambil… Itu keras jika dimakan…" titah Ryosuke yang sekarang asyik membuat telur dadar di wajannya. Membuat telur dadar ini memang tak boleh lengah. Jika dia telat membalik atau mengguyurkan adonan telur ke wajan, semua pasti akan gagal. Jadi, dengan berat hati, dia tidak mengawasi Yuto untuk saat ini.

"Pangkalnya warna apa?" tanya Yuto kemudian. Tangannya sudah siap-siap mengayunkan pisau.

"Putih…" jawab Ryosuke santai.

"Oke…" dan Yuto pun mulai melakukan perintah Ryosuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Ryosuke beres dengan telur dadarnya, dan sudah mematikan kompor, serta menaruhnya di piring, dengan hasil yang matang sempurna. Tentu saja, sempurna. Sebab Ryosuke yang notabene nya adalah pemuda paling bisa memasak dibandingkan delapan orang lainnya, tentu membuat telur dadar adalah hal mudah, gampang, dan tak sulit.

"Aku sudah selesai…" kata Yuto sambil memandang puas ke brokoli yang dipotongnya.

Ryosuke nyaris saja menjatuhkan telur dadar yang dibuatnya, jika dia tak ingat betapa sempurnanya telur itu. Ryosuke segera menuju Yuto dan meraih pisau yang dipegang Yuto, "apa yang kau lakukan hah? Aku bilang potong, Yuto! Potoooongg!" teriak Ryosuke tak habis pikir.

"Aku memotongnya, Yama-chan…" bela Yuto. Dia tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah. Kenapa Ryosuke berteriak begitu? **Dipotong** kan?

"Kau merajangnya, bodoh! Kan aku bilang potong!" sahut Ryosuke. Dia melihat brokoli yang besar dan sehat tadi, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi potongan daunnya yang kecil-kecil dan hijau, "mana ada brokoli seperti ini!" lanjut Ryosuke.

"Loh, kan kau bilang buang pangkalnya… Berarti tinggal hijaunya saja, kan?" tanya Yuto.

Ryosuke geram, hampir saja dia menelan pisau yang ada di tangannya, "tapi bukan seperti itu! Harusnya kau sisakan sedikit pangkalnya… Ikuti saja bentuk brokolinya kan bisa! Masa tidak pernah lihat brokoli yang dimasak sih? Kalau begini mana bisa dimakan!" protes Ryosuke.

"Kau bilang pangkalnya jangan diambil, kan?" Yuto memastikan.

"Iya…"

"Aku tadi tanya, warna pangkalnya apa… Lalu kau jawab putih… Iya kan?"

"Iya…"

"Ya sudah, aku buang semua yang berwarna putih! Tinggal hijaunya saja deh…"

"…"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ketiga, mulai memasak!

Ryosuke mengambil sosis dari dalam kulkas. Wajahnya merah karena kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan Yuto. Hampir saja berteriak 'kau bodoh atau gila, Yuto?' tapi enggan, karena dia masih punya hati nurani. Setelah memarahi Yuto habis-habisan —lagi, Ryosuke menyuruh Yuto untuk mengulang memotong brokoli. Tentu saja dengan diawasi tanpa kedip. Dan berhasil, walau lumayan jelek.

"Yuto… Chinen suka sosis ayam atau sapi?" tanya Ryosuke. Di tangannya sekarang, ada dua bungkus sosis yang besar-besar. Yuto yang asyik mencuci brokoli, menoleh dan berseru, "ayam!"

Ryosuke meletakkan sosis sapi ke freezer. Dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil gunting untuk bungkus sosis. Setelah itu, dia mengecek Yuto yang mencuci brokoli, takut-takut jika nanti Yuto memakai sabun untuk mencucinya. Bisa berbusa mulut Yuuri nanti.

"Sudah?" tanya Ryosuke. Yuto mengangguk dan memberikan Ryosuke baskom berisi brokoli yang sudah dicuci. Ryosuke mengendus brokoli itu, memastikan bahwa itu steril dari sabun. Dan ternyata memang steril, serta bentuk brokolinya masih utuh. Ryosuke menghela napas lega, dan mengangguk-angguk. Dia kembali menyerahkan baskom itu pada Yuto.

"Ambil teflon, kita masak brokolinya…" perintah Ryosuke. Yuto berlari mencari teflon dan meletakkan di atas kompor. Dia menyalakannya dan mengambil botol berisi minyak. Sebelumnya dia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan, hingga dia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Ryosuke, "Yama-chan… Bumbunya apa? Cara masaknya gimana?"

Ryosuke menghela napas, dia sibuk membuka bungkus sosis, "minyak sedikit, bawang putih, garam, lada…" jelas Ryosuke. Dia membuang plastik pembungkus sosis, "nanti, masukkan minyak… Setelah itu tumis dengan bawang putih… kalau sudah, masukkan brokoli dan baru bumbui dengan garam dan lada… Kalau sudah matang, angkat…" lanjut Ryosuke.

Yuto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "oh… Hanya itu…"

Ryosuke mendelik, menatap Yuto yang siap-siap mengambil bahan, "jangan lupa kau cicipi… Nanti keasinan lagi…" prediksi Ryosuke. Dia menjadi parno setelah kejadian tadi. "biar aku yang masak sosis, telur, dan perkedelnya… Kau hanya perlu lihat… Praktek sebenarnya besok saja… Bisa kan?" pasrah Ryosuke. Dia berpikir bakal sampai malam hari kalau Yuto yang harus mengerjakan menu sederhana dari bento yang telah dipilih.

"Oke… Aku mengerti…" Yuto tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryosuke mencium bau aneh dari teflon yang dipegang Yuto. Karena cemas, dia mengabaikan perkedel yang baru saja selesai dia goreng. Maklum saja, Ryosuke ketika memasak sangat serius, jadi tidak memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Yuto terhadap masakannya. Walaupun faktanya, dapur Ryosuke hanya ada satu kompor gas saja.

"Ya ampun Yuto! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"teriak Ryosuke. Memandang nanar pada piring yang sudah diisi dengan masakan olahan Yuto. Dia mendelik mengisyaratkan tatapan Bodoh!

"Dari tadi bilang aku bodoh mulu… Aku cuma memasaknya seperti perintahmu…" Yuto cemberut dan meletakkan hasil masakannya di atas meja, sejajar dengan piring berisi perkedel, telur dadar, dan sosis buatan Ryosuke.

"Itu apa bulat-bulat?" tunjuk Ryosuke ngeri. Dia melihat di sela-sela brokoli ada benda bulat berwarna kuning pucat nyaris gosong. Setahu Ryosuke tadi, dia hanya menyebut brokoli, garam, lada, minyak, dan bawang putih.

—oh!

"Ini bawang putih… Gimana sih?" protes Yuto. Dia makin cemberut saja.

"Dicincang dulu, Yuto! Kau gila membuat orang memakan bawang putih utuh?" Ryosuke menjambak rambutnya putus aja.

"Tadi brokoli katanya nggak boleh dicincang… Sekarang bawangnya suruh nyincang… Kau plin-plan sekali!" protes Yuto.

"Ini itu beda Yutooooo!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Keempat, buat bento nya!

Ryosuke nyaris saja membuang jauh-jauh Yuto dari dapurnya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan susunan otak Yuto. Entah itu konslet atau memang sudah rusak. Yang jelas tidak normal. Ryosuke sangat khawatir jika nanti bukan hanya masakan dan otak Yuto yang rusak, tetapi juga peralatan masaknya yang mengkilat. Oh, jangan sampai.

Tapi Ryosuke harus sabar. Harus. Demi strawberry satu dus dan coklat lima kotak. Sabarlah, Ryosuke. Hanya dua hari.

Ryosuke mengelus dadanya—lagi. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali.

Yuto yang sadar bahwa Ryosuke tak kunjung memberi perintah selanjutnya, menjadi gerah juga. Dia menggoyang-goyang tubuh gemuk Ryosuke. Nyaris saja dia mendorong tubuh itu, tapi tak jadi. Enggan karena bento mereka belum selesai, "Yama-chan… Setelah ini apa?" tanya Yuto polos.

Ryosuke menoleh menatap Yuto. Dia hanya bisa diam menahan emosi, "susun bento nya…" Ryosuke beralih ke lemari dan mencari tempat makan. Sesuai dengan gambar bento yang ditunjukkan Yuto, Ryosuke mencari tempat makan berbentuk kotak tapi mirip oval, berwarna kuning, satu pasang. Untung saja, cocok sekali dengan yang di gambar.

Ryosuke meletakkan tempat makan di meja. Dia melihat kembali gambar yang ditunjukkan Yuto. Dia mengambil nasi dan membentuknya menjadi bulat. Setelah itu dia mengambil brokoli yang sudah dimasak ulang, dan menyusunnya. Kali ini dia tak banyak bicara, takut Yuto nanti akan menyalahgunakan kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Dia hanya memberi tatapan cukup-lihat-saja-dan-jangan-banyak-bicara!

"Yuto… Kentang yang sudah aku kukus tadi, cetak menjadi bintang… Terus ambil tusuk gigi… Juga ambil selada, strawberry, tomat ceri, dan nori… Bisa kan?" Ryosuke memastikan kalimatnya sebelum mengucap. Dia sudah berpikir berulang kali dan yakin bahwa kalimatnya tidak ambigu.

Yuto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia melakukan semua perintah Ryosuke dengan baik. Ryosuke mulai membuat bento. Dia menyusun dua strawberry besar, lalu telur berbentuk bintang, telur dadar, lalu tusukan sate dengan ceri dan berkedel, kentang berbentuk bintang, dua sosis, dan dua potong brokoli ke kotak yang kecil. Dia menyusun persis seperti gambar.

Yuto diam memperhatikan, dalam hati Yuto kagum juga dengan ketelitian Ryosuke. Namun, Ryosuke yang merasa bahwa Yuto memperhatikannya dengan wajah gue-pengen-nyoba-kayak-loe-dong akhirnya hati kecil Ryosuke tergerak. Dia memberikan satu kotak yang lebih besar pada Yuto, "potong dulu nori nya seperti yang digambar, lalu tempel ke nasi… Aku yakin kau bisa…" Ryosuke mengubah kalimatnya dari 'bisa kan?' ke 'aku yakin kau bisa'. Yah, memberi semangat kan tidak dosa.

"Bisa… Kalau membayangkan ini adalah aku dan Yuuri, pasti aku bisa!" kata Yuto percaya diri. Oh, ayolah Yuto jangan menggombal di depan Ryosuke. Tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Ryosuke hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah selesai dengan kotak yang kecil, Ryosuke merasa puas. Hasilnya memang memuaskan. Lalu dia melihat ke pekerjaan Yuto, di sana Yuto dengan teliti memasang ornamen untuk ekspresi si babi. Ryosuke melihat, bentuk ekspresi yang dibuat Yuto lumayan baik. Jadi tidak masalah.

"Susun seperti di gambar…" Ryosuke memerintah.

Yuto mengangguk, dia mengambil selada sebagai alas dan meletakkan dua babi lucu itu secara bersingkuran terpisahkan oleh pagar brokoli. Yuot tertawa, dia gembira dengan hasil bento nya.

"Kita berhasil…"

Tumben beres.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kelima, beres-beres!

Ryosuke membersihkan sampah-sampah hasil memasak —lebih tepatnya bahan makanan yang terbuang karena ulah Yuto. Dia mengelap semua sudut dapur. Setelah merasa beres, Ryosuke meminta Yuto untuk mencuci peralatan yang sudah mereka gunakan tadi. Sedangkan Ryosuke pergi untuk membuang sampah.

"Ingat… Cuci yang bersih!" tegas Ryosuke.

Yuto tersenyum, "serahkan padaku…"

Ryosuke pergi ke depan rumah. Lalu berjalan sekitar tiga puluh meter ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Dia hari ini merasa sedikit lelah. Bukan karena memasak, tapi karena Yuto. Kepalanya sekarang cenut-cenut. Dan dengan lemas dia kembali pulang ke rumah. Yah, setidaknya acara masak-memasak sudah selesai, jadi Yuto tak akan membuat ulah.

"Yuto, sudah sele—sai…" Ryosuke melihat Yuto sedang mencuci peralatan makan. Kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja. Yuto memang gila.

"Yuto! Kau apakan panciku?" teriak Ryosuke.

Yuto menoleh, melihat Ryosuke dengan wajah pucat berlari menuju dirinya. Dia segera mengambil alih panci yang sedang dipegang Yuto. Dengan nanar dia menatap Yuto kesal. Dia tak habis pikir apakah temannya ini masih bisa dibilang normal.

"Kenapa lagi sih Yama-chan?" desah Yuto. Dia mencuci tangannya yang masih berlumur busa sabun.

"**Kenapa** katamu? Kau sudah mengkontaminasi panciku!" sahut Ryosuke.

"Katanya suruh nyuci… Aku salah apa lagi?" tanya Yuto tak habis pikir. Entah ini Cuma perasaan Yuto atau memang fakta, tapi sedari tadi Yuto salah melulu di depan Ryosuke. Padahal Yuto hanya melakukan **sesuai perintah Ryosuke**.

"Iya, aku memang nyuruh nyuci… Tapi nggak pakek detergen juga kali!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Keesokan harinya!

Ryosuke berjalan gontai menuju dapurnya. Sesuai janjinya kemarin, dia akan memasak untuk Yuuri. Sehingga nanti malam Yuto bisa memberikan bento tersebut. Yang terpenting bagi Ryosuke, acara memasak ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa menikmati janji Yuto. Itu saja. Dan Ryosuke berencana akan membuat hari ini lebih cepat dari hari kemarin.

Belum sampai Ryosuke ke dapur, dia mendengar suara yang dibuat oleh Yuto dari dapur. Di sana terdengar bunyi panci yang diletakkan ke atas kompor, juag suara Yuto yang menyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas. Ryosuke takjub juga, semangat memasak Yuto tinggi sekali.

"Yuto, sedang apa?" tanya Ryosuke sambil mengambil air minum dari gallon di luar dapur.

Yuto yang sadar dipanggil oleh Ryosuke, berhenti memasak, dia menyahut, "masak!"

Ryosuke meminum airnya, "wah hebat… Pintar masak sekarang…" puji Ryosuke.

"Hehe…" Yuto nyengir.

"Bisa?"

"Nggak!" jawab Yuto pede.

Ryosuke jatuh.

…

…

"Yuuri… Aku buatkan bento untukmu…" Yuto menyodorkan kotak makan pada Yuuri.

Yuuri tersentak kaget. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yuto membuatkannya bento. Dia tersenyum bingung, malu, canggung, sekaligus ingin cepat makan. Dia mengambil bento dari tangan Yuto. Dan menoleh pada Yuto yang masih kaku, karena deg-deg an hanya bisa diam.

"Terima kasih Yuto-kun… Kau baik sekali…" kata Yuuri tulus. Dia tersenyum —sekali lagi dan selalu—manis.

Yuto tersenyum, wajahnya merah, dan dia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ah, sama-sama…"

Yuuri membuka tutup kotak, dan melihat di sana sudah tersusun rapi bento yang kelihatannya enak dan juga lucu. Yuuri langsung menyomot terlur dadar dengan sumpit, memakannya dan mengangguk-angguk. Enak, batin Yuuri. Lalu Yuuri mengambil nasi dengan bentuk babi. Dia gemas sekali dengan nasi itu. tapi belum sempat dia menyomot,Yuto sudah berteriak mencegah, "Tu-tunggu… Jangan dimakan dulu…!"

"Kenapa Yuto-kun?" tanya Yuuri bingung.

"Emm… Sebenarnya aku memilih bento seperti ini, karena saat melihat babi itu aku teringat padamu, Yuuri… Dia lucu dan manis sama sepertimu…" kata Yuto malu-malu.

Yuuri diam, dia melihat nasi berbentuk babi di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang, dia menyomot nasi berbentuk babi dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Dan karena perbuatannya itu, nasi tersebut menjadi sedikit rusak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yuto cemberut. Dia yang sudah susah payah membuat —dengan omelan Ryosuke di setiap geraknya, melihat hasil kerja kerasnya rusak begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau rusak, Yuuri?" tanya Yuto kecewa.

Yuuri tersenyum —masih manis—, dia menyodorkan sumpitnya ke depan mulut Yuto, "kau kecewa Yuto-kun? " tanya Yuuri. Yuto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Yuuri kembali tersenyum —tetap manis —, "hihihi… Bukannya kau bilang saat melihat bento ini kau ingat denganku? Berarti yang sedang tersenyum ini aku kan? Dan yang tersipu malu itu Yuto-kun… Benar kan?"

Yuto dengan wajah merah —lagi-lagi— mengangguk pasrah. Terbongkar sudah maksud hatinya. Dalam hati senang juga sih, Yuuri mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Kalau begitu… Maukah kau memakanku?" tanya Yuuri malu dengan wajah super merah. Dia menyodorkan kembali nasi itu.

Dan gombalan tersebut sukses membuat Yuto memanas.

"Yuuri… Kau ini membuatku makin gemas…" Yuto menggigit nasi itu. Dia tersenyum pada Yuuri. Lalu dia menyodorkan nasi itu ke dpean wajah Yuuri, bermaksud agar Yuuri juga menggigit nasi yang sama.

"Hm?" Yuuri sadar. Dan dia menggigit nasi itu.

Yes! Secara tak langsung Yuto dan Yuuri sudah melakukan ciuman! Haha!

Yut menyeringai tipis.

"Enak Yuto-kun…" puji Yuuri dengan senyumannya —selamanya manis.

Yuto tersenyum malu, tidak rugi dia menghabiskan uangnya untuk memberi makan Ryosuke.

Dari ruangan lain Ryosuke melihat dua temannya itu sedang ayik bermalu-maluan. Dan dia memberi isyarat pada tiga temannya yang gila untuk menuju ke kamarnya, "dasar sok pamer…" cibir Ryosuke sambil menguyah coklatnya.

…

…

OWARI

…

…

**a/n**

Sungguh. Apaan ini? Mimpi apa saya bikin fic macam ini?

Aahh, mana Yuto gila pula. Jadi kasian sama Yama. Week.

Dan terlebih apa itu? ada shonen-ai nya? Emm, atau yaoi? Padahal kan aku nggak banget bikin gituan! Kenapa produksi jadi seperti ini? Aarh. Lalu kenapa Hikka, Dai, sama Inoo gak keluar dialog sama sekali? Keito jadi figuran pula… ckckck,

Fic akhir tahun yang aneh… Sudahlah, saya bingung mau coment apa… ==

oh iya, saya ucapin 'Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu,!" ^^

Saa, boleh minta review?


End file.
